Freaking Fashion World
South Africa Lesotho }} is the third episode of The Amazing Race 3. Flight Task The Flight Task was Conquering Europe. Leg Clue 1 - Memorial. Cape Town, South Africa. -> (Maseru Central Park. Maseru, Lesotho.) For this Leg of the race, you will go to one of the three countries completely landlocked by a single country. You will go to the one closest to where you currently are. In this country, go to the capital’s central park where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 2 - Central Park. Maseru, Lesotho. -> (Maseru Central Prison. Maseru, Lesotho.) FAST FORWARD A Fast Forward is a task that allows you to skip all other tasks and go straight to the Pit Stop. Each team can only do one Fast Forward during the entire race. To win this Fast Forward, you will have to search Maseru for the building shown in this picture. Once you have the name of the building, you will get your final clue and can go straight to the Pit Stop. Note: Let the host know if you are attempting the Fast Forward. If you choose not to attempt the Fast Forward, go to a prison, located close to where you currently are. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 3 - Central Prison. Maseru, Lesotho. -> (Setsoto Stadium. Maseru, Lesotho.) Now go to a nearby stadium in Maseru. It is here that you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 4 - Stadium. Maseru, Lesotho. DETOUR Mosotho Music or National Anthem. Your choice. In Mosotho Music, you will be listening to music from Lesotho. The video provided shows a series of pictures, and you will have to find out at what point, and for how long, you can see the plant in this picture. Once you have the correct time, you will get your next clue. In National Anthem, you will have to place the following lyrics from Lesotho’s national anthem in the right order. Once that is done, use the numbers in the parentheses to solve an equation. Once you have the right number, you will get your next clue. Oho fatše lena;(3-) Le be le khotso.(2=) U felise lintoa le matšoenyeho; (4*) La bontata rōna;(4+) Mōlimō ak'u bōlōke Lesōthō; (2+) Clue 5 - Stadium. Maseru, Lesotho. -> (Our Lady of Victory Cathedral. Maseru, Lesotho.) Go to a nearby cathedral, where your next clue awaits. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 7 - Lady of Victory Cathedral. Maseru, Lesotho. ROADBLOCK Who has access to Street View? In this Roadblock, one team member will have to search the streets around the cathedral for the building shown in this picture. Once you have figured out what the name of this store is, you will get your next clue. Note: This Roadblock has the pass option. Clue 8 - Lady of Victory Cathedral. Maseru, Lesotho. -> (Maseru Golf Course. Maseru, Lesotho.) Go to your next Pit Stop. This beautiful sports facility is located in the outskirts of Maseru, close to the Mohokare River, and is now the Pit Stop for this Leg of the race. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Trivia *This episode was named by Rebekah & Luke. *Caleb & Sam never left the start line of the Leg and were eliminated at it. Gallery 10841740_10203416226391744_804330147728603821_o.jpg|'Pit Stop.' Maseru Golf Course. Maseru, Lesotho. Category:The Amazing Race 3 Category:The Amazing Race 3 Episodes Category:Episodes (TAR)